opens hearts
by struckinGrenMcRday
Summary: T plaese R
1. Chapter 1

Chirhiro and Haku: Open hearts

It's been six years since Sen saw Haku. Chirhiro is now 16 and in foster care, Her parents have died in a fatal car crash. Chirhiro has been moved to a new foster home, and things go horribly wrong. Please R&R.

"Here you are Chirhiro, your new home." said Ururu, my social worker. I meet her eyes with open tears, it's my parents death anniversary tomorrow."I know sweetie, it's tough, but so are you." Ururu said.

"But Ms. Inoue, tomorrow......" I said through my tears.

"Chirhiro, be strong, now stay out here and I'll go talk to the Shihoins', deal?Good."

I sat quietly in the car play with my magic. No person in their right mind wants a kid with powers of all the elements. That's how my parents died it was my fault.

Flash back-

We were going to our new house, and I started to feel hot and cold, and I started to smell the oceans and the forests. I snapped my fingers and they lite on fire, I started to cry and scream. Then I clapped my hands and water started to form in my hands. My parents were on fire and I had water literally in my hands and I through the water at them. The fire was all gone but the car was starting to fill up with water. i tried to stop the water coming out of my hands. I rubbed my hands together. And the water was draining, but the ground around us was rising. I rubbed my hands together and the ground was moving back to it's normal (I know this flash back goes forever) I took a deep breathe and opened my palms and the air around us picked up the car and blew it into traffic.

End flash back

I was the only one to survive."Miss Chirhiro, Miss Chirhiro?Will you come inside and meet your new family?"

* * *

"Now Chirhiro, you be good, and BE CAREFUL!"

"YES, Ms. Inoue."

"GOOD, come her and give me a hug." I ran over to her and gave her a big hug. We said our goodbyes and I waved until she was gone.

(__) (Bunny--)

I went to bed crying. I heard foot steps coming to my room, and I stopped bawling. I heard the door crack open and then more footsteps, then bam! A hand covered my mouth and I felt a needle in my arm.

The next thing I knew I was in a dark room, in a wedding dress!"WHAT THE FUCK!???" I thought.

The door opened and many hands touched me.

A man read out of the bible and we were to be married. HELL NO!I thought. I try to run but the boy stabbed me and left me to die


	2. Chapter 2

(__)

() (Carrot--)

I rubbed my hands together and raise the floor so I stood straight up. I ran out of the house, I shot while I was running. I was near the area of the train station, I ran and ran. Finally I got to the station, I saw the the opening in the other side. I ran and I looked back and saw all of the blood I lost. I saw the bath house. I crossed the bridge. I fell. I tool a deep breathe and got up and went through the secret passage way, and I ran down the stairs to Kamajii, the boiler man. I opened the door Kamajii? Are you there?" I asked."U hmm." Is all I heard,I was in the open space, which was the boiler man. I saw the Sussuwatari (little coal workers)"KA...KAmajii? Help me" He looked over as I passed out.

(_)

() (BUNNY USA-CHAN)

The next thing I knew I was in Rin's room, with the YUNA'S(Women) and Aogaeru, the Kashira, Chihiyaru and Aniyaku,Rin, Granny, and Yu-baaba, staring at me. I blinked a few times."...GRANNY?" I said, and everyone cheered."Sen you're alive. I don't believe it." said Yu-baaba.

"Granny , Yu-baaba Rin, can I talk to you alone."

"Of course child, everybody out Sen needs her rest." Everyone left" Now Sen can you tell us what happened?"

And I started from the beginning.

"So then I ended up here." I said finishing my story.

"SO you might be....."

"YES, Rin, I might be...... Haku?" I said with alarm."Where are you I sense you're water pressure." I stood up not thinking about the pain.( Granny, YU-baaba, and Rin don't believe that Sen has powers.)

I clapped my hands and made a sphere of water in my hands. I throw it at Haku. It hit him square in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

(-_-)

()


End file.
